


Ночью в тронном зале

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [20]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Ночью в тронном зале

— ...за службу дарую тебе, герцог Придд, земли, что тянутся меж морем и травой прибрежной, а верность вознаграждаю сапогами, которые еще отец мой носил.

Ричарду было скучно. Записку от Рокэ с повелением немедленно явиться в тронный зал ему передали час назад, оторвав от трапезы и хмельного вина. Поначалу он стоял и пялился на трон, невесть зачем застеленный мягкими шкурами. Потом присел на ступени, но по полу сквозило — король не терпел духоты, потому во дворце вечно гулял ветер, — морозить задницу не хотелось, и он, ошалевая от ужаса и восторга, забрался на трон. Впрочем, был уверен — при первом шорохе успеет занять надлежащее место. Но Рокэ так и не шел, время тянулось, в голову лезли всякие глупости, и вот...

— Тебе, Рокэ, моему...

— Кому?

Рокэ не подкрался, возник, как призрак из тени, прямо за троном, Ричард только вперед качнулся, но его поймали за ворот и вернули обратно:

— Сидите, юноша, не так я стар, постою.

Ричард похолодел. Давненько его не называли юношей, еще с той, прошлой жизни, где были мечты об истинном короле и Талигойе. Да и какой он юноша, третий десяток за половину перевалил.

— Простите, Ваше Величество, — пробормотал он.

— Сидеть, — приказал Рокэ и, видимо, чтобы пресечь любую попытку сбежать, лихо обогнул трон и уселся верхом на бедрах Ричарда, еще и коленями сжал, приструнивая, будто норовистого жеребца. Ричард, только чтоб уберечь его величество от падения и расшибания головы о каменные плиты, пристроил ладони на пояснице, а потом и вовсе за королевские ягодицы ухватился.

Рокэ усмехнулся, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее и лишая Ричарда последней надежды, что все обойдется «малой кровью», — тот наконец понял, почему в тронном зале не оказалось ни одного гвардейца.

— Ты думал об этом? — спросил Рокэ, и Ричард, опаленный вожделением, не сразу сообразил, что речь идет не об осквернении королевского трона.

— О чем?

— О том, чтоб править, — Рокэ подался ближе, притерся к паху.

Ричард судорожно вдохнул и еле выговорил:

— Не думал.

— И то верно, — прошептал Рокэ, едва касаясь губами рта Ричарда, — зачем брать земли под руку тому, кто овладеет королем на ложе.

— Ложе, — просветлело у Ричарда в голове, он обхватил Рокэ и попытался подняться.

— Нет, — Рокэ толкнул его обратно, выпутался из объятий и принялся развязывать пояс. — Я — твой король и приказываю поиметь меня на троне.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
